


Niemals warten

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hochzeitsvorbereitungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Am liebsten hätte Elizabeth Will nur wenige Tage nach dem Ende ihres Abenteuers geheiratet. Ihr Vater war dagegen. Er wollte, dass seine einzige Tochter eine prachtvolle Feier hatte, an die sie sich noch lange erinnern würde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Am liebsten hätte Elizabeth Will nur wenige Tage nach dem Ende ihres Abenteuers geheiratet. Ihr Vater war dagegen. Er wollte, dass seine einzige Tochter eine prachtvolle Feier hatte, an die sie sich noch lange erinnern würde.

Als er ihr den Vorschlag machte, war ihr erster Gedanke, zusammen mit Will zu fliehen und sich von einem Kapitän - vorzugsweise Jack Sparrow - trauen zu lassen.

Doch dann dachte Elizabeth daran, wie viel Kummer sie ihrem Vater in den letzten Wochen bereitet hatte, und stimmte seinen Plänen zu.

Er sollte die prachtvolle Hochzeit bekommen.

Die Menschen, die sie am liebsten dabei haben wollte, konnte sie nicht einladen. Weder Captain Jack noch Gibbs konnten es riskieren, sich in Port Royal blicken zu lassen. Einzig Anamaria würde kommen.

Da Will keine Familie hatte, war es einfach, Anamaria als seine Halbschwester auszugeben.

Eine 'schwarze' Verwandtschaft wurde in Port Royal nicht gern gesehen und bestimmt würde es auf der Hochzeit viel Getuschel geben. Aber da sich die so genannte 'gute Gesellschaft' von Port Royal sich ohnehin über Elizabeth das Maul zerriss, weil sie weit unter ihrem Stand heiraten würde, war ihr das egal.

Ihr Vater, der Gouverneur, bekam von diesen Dingen nichts mit. Wenn er erschien, nickte und lächelte die Gesellschaft. Keiner wagte es, ihm etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, in Ungnade zu fallen.

Elizabeth musste die Verachtung der Gesellschaft ertragen. Eisiges Schweigen setzte ein, wann immer sie einen Raum betrat. Noch schlimmer war das anschließende Getuschel der feinen Damen. Natürlich züchtig hinter einem Fächer, damit keiner mitbekam, wie gemein sie waren. War es früher schon schwierig gewesen, mit den anderen Frauen zurechtzukommen, jetzt war es unmöglich. Elizabeth hatte - seit Commodore Norrington den Dienst quittiert und Port Royal verlassen hatte - nur noch zwei Gesprächspartner: ihren Vater und ihren Verlobten.

Will musste seinen eigenen Kampf austragen. Er hatte sich von seinem Meister getrennt und eine eigene Schmiedewerkstatt aufgemacht.

Hatte er früher mehr Arbeit, als er bewältigen konnte, so hatte er jetzt zu viel Freizeit, die er mit verbissenem Training verbrachte.

Viel zu selten konnte Elizabeth sich vor ihren Pflichten zu drücken und sich von Will im Schwertkampf unterrichten lassen. Auch wenn sie das Abenteuer ihres Lebens hinter sich hatte und die nächsten Jahre damit verbringen würde, ihre Kinder großzuziehen, so wollte sie doch sicher gehen, dass sie sich selbst verteidigen konnte.

Das Training mit Will war unbeschwert und locker. Sie lachten viel. So sehr sich Elizabeth danach sehnte, Will zu küssen, ihn zu umarmen, ihre Zofe Milly war als Anstandsdame immer dabei, um genau dies zu verhindern.

"Elizabeth! Meine Liebe, wie weit bist du mit den Einladungen?

Elizabeth zuckte zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte sich wieder einmal lautlos angeschlichen.

Sie seufzte tief auf.

"Ich habe in einer Liste 120 Personen zusammengestellt, Vater, und dabei die einflussreichsten Bewohner Port Royals und Wills Kundschaft berücksichtigt. Zufrieden bin ich nicht."

"Warum nicht, mein Augapfel?"

Der Gouverneur blickte sie gütig an, doch ehe Elizabeth es verhindern konnte, hatte er die Aufstellung vom Schreibtisch genommen und sah sie durch.

"Mehr als die Hälfte der Leute, die auf der Liste sind, verachten mich, weil ich unter meinem Stand heiraten werde."

"Müssen wir dies noch einmal diskutieren?" Bevor Elizabeth etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr er fort. "Wenn du sie nicht einlädst, werden sie dir für den Rest deines Lebens die Tür vor der Nase zumachen und dich nach meinem Tod aus der Gesellschaft ausstoßen. Gibst du ihnen die Chance mitzufeiern, wird das Gerede schnell verstummen. Zudem ist die Hochzeit die Gelegenheit für Will, neue Kontakte zu schließen. Er wird viele Aufträge bekommen und so viel Geld verdienen, dass niemand mehr auf euch herabsehen kann. Das nennt man Diplomatie, meine Liebe, und ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dir eine so aufwendige Hochzeit ausrichte."

Elizabeth sah das nachsichtige Lächeln ihres Vaters. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Recht.

Trotzdem.

Bevor sie sich die richtigen Wort zurecht gelegt hatte, drückte er ihr die Liste in die Hände und berührte sie an der Schulter.

"Es ist nur ein Tag. Und in dem Trubel wirst du die Neider, die dir dein Glück nicht gönnen, gar nicht bemerken. Du wirst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein, zu tanzen, zu lachen, zu essen und Geschenke auszupacken. Es wird ein schöner Tag werden. Du solltest wenigstens einmal deinem älteren, in der Diplomatie bewanderten Vater vertrauen."

Elizabeth wollte es, doch tief in ihrem Innern hatte sie das Gefühl, dass an ihrem Hochzeitstag eine Katastrophe passieren würde. Das konnte sie ihm aber nicht erklären.

"Ich versuche es", versprach sie ihrem Vater. Doch ihr Lächeln hatte ihren Preis und sie sah mit bittender Miene zu ihm hoch. "Muss ich heute Abend wirklich auf den Empfang von Mrs. Hamilton gehen?"

Mrs. Hamilton war 75 Jahre alt und ihr Damenkränzchen war bekannt für sehr spitzfindige und grausame Kommentare. Elizabeth hatte in den letzten Wochen zu oft darunter leiden müssen.

"Hat sie William eingeladen?"

"Nein, sie hält ihn für einen Gassenjungen, der sich noch nicht einmal die Finger waschen kann."

Nur weil der verblichene Mr. Hamilton ein Händler war, der für die harte Arbeit Dienstboten ausbeutete, bis diese tot umfielen, glaubte sie, auf Will hinab sehen zu können. Bisher hatte Elizabeth sich noch zurück halten können und keine schneidende Bemerkung von sich gegeben, aber falls die Damen meinten, noch einmal die ihren Zukünftigen zu kritisieren, würde sie loslegen.

"Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du durchaus in der Lage bist, dich gegen diese reizenden Damen zu wehren, möchte ich morgen deine Laune nicht ertragen."

"Danke, Vater!"

Elizabeth atmete auf. Vielleicht konnte sie stattdessen mit Will trainieren.

"Dank mir nicht zu früh. Wann war die letzte Anprobe deines Hochzeitskleides? Ms. Smith hat mir heute eine Nachricht geschickt, dass du mit ihrer Arbeit nicht zufrieden seiest und die letzten Anproben ohne Begründung abgesagt hast."

"Sie will mir ein Kleid nach der neuesten englischen Mode nähen."

Schon der Gedanke jagte Elizabeth eine Schauer über den Rücken.

"Was spricht dagegen? Du siehst in diesen Kleidern reizend aus."

"Aber nur wenn ich sie so eng schnüre, dass ich kaum noch atmen kann. Erinnere dich, was passierte, als ich das letzte Mal so ein Kleid trug."

Will legte keinen Wert darauf, dass sie nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet war. Er mochte sie auch in Hosen.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Kind."

Das war typisch. Unangenehme Dinge verdrängte er immer.

"An dem Tag wurde Mr. Norrington zum Commander ernannt."

Ihre Ohnmacht und der spektakuläre Sturz ins Wasser waren nur der Anfang gewesen.

"Oh, ja." Wenigstens gab er sich Mühe, peinlich berührt auszusehen. "Nun, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du dich noch einmal so eng schnüren lässt, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, rede ich mit Ms. Smith, dass sie den Schnitt ändert. Ich werde sie bitten, heute Abend zur Anprobe zu kommen. Dann hast du auch für Mrs. Hamilton eine angemessene Entschuldigung. Es sind ja nur noch weinige Wochen bis zur Hochzeit."

Die Elizabeth wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

"Leistest du mir dann Gesellschaft?"

Nur von kichernden Frauen, die sich an Stoffen und Schnittmustern ergötzten, umgeben zu sein, war Elizabeth ein Graus.

"Wie kann ich meiner einzigen Tochter diesen Wunsch abschlagen? Wir können in Ruhe die Gästeliste durchgehen und wenn du mir verrätst, wer am meisten hinter meinem Rücken über deine Vermählung herzieht, werde ich in Erwägung ziehen, die Namen zu streichen, egal wie einflussreich sie in Port Royal sind."

"Du bist ein Schatz." Elizabeth stand auf und hauchte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke."

Verlegen tätschelte der Gouverneur ihre Schulter. "Nicht dafür. Denn du musst mir auch über alles andere berichten, was sich in Port Royal zugetragen hat. Wie du weißt, erzählt man mir nie die Wahrheit. Man berichtet mir nur von den Dingen, die mich nicht interessieren."

"Gerne, Vater."

Es bereitete ihr wirklich Freude, ihm ausgewählte Klatschgeschichten zu erzählen.

"Jetzt musst du mich bitte entschuldigen, die Arbeit ruft. Ich habe einen ganz seltsamen Brief von einem Lord Beckett bekommen, den ich beantworten muss."

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Lächelnd nahm Elizabeth die Einladungsliste. Sie wusste, wem sie keine Einladung schicken wollte.

Die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit würde sich ewig ziehen.


End file.
